Device holding apparatus are generally well-known and commonly used to mount and securely cradle hand-held pocket-sized personal computers, commonly referred to as “pocket PCs,” and other mobile electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, mobile global positioning system (GPS) receivers, Personal Digital Accessories (PDAs) and other mobile electronic devices of this type.
One example of such mounting platforms is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,959, entitled MOUNTING BRACKET FOR AN ELECTRONIC DEVICE, issued Aug. 6, 2002, to Kalis, et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, which includes a cradle adapted for being releasably secured to the electronic device and also includes a support adapted for being mounted to a surface. The cradle is adapted to move along its longitudinal axis relative to an electrical connector that is slidably connected to the cradle. A user can fix the position of the cradle relative to the mounting surface by means of a pin and locking mechanism on the back of the cradle to the support.
Other mounting platforms are also currently known. However, current mounting platforms are inefficient for effectively securely releasably cradling a pocket-sized cellular telephone, personal computers or other mobile electronic device.